


Tongue in cheek

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: There is a time and place for everything.Alternatively,Doyoung and Jaehyun blow each other in rather inconvenient places.





	1. Before a Meeting

At first glance, the room seems empty, but when Jaehyun sticks his head around the door he finds Doyoung sitting leant back in a chair and looking out the windows on the opposite wall, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the table. He holds his phone in one hand, but for the moment he seems distracted by thoughts and doesn’t hear Jaehyun close the door behind himself.

It is at least half an hour until the allotted meeting time, and Jaehyun wasn’t actually expecting to find Doyoung here already, but he smiles in satisfaction as he turns the lock with a quiet click. His intention for locating Doyoung had been to drag him off to a bathroom for a quick tumble while they still had the time, as long as Doyoung is no longer ignoring him, and while that would have been the more sensible thing to do, Jaehyun rather tip-toes along the floor to stand in front of Doyoung and leans down with his elbows supporting his weight on the table between them.

“Hi,” he says with a close-lipped smile. The only sign that Doyoung was startled to see him so suddenly was the quick inhale of air through his nose, but then he turns his head up to him and smiles softly.

“Hi,” he says and taps his fingers once more on the table before reaching out to circle them around Jaehyun’s thin wrist.

Jaehyun says nothing and so Doyoung blinks up at him for a moment more before dropping his eyes to his phone, effectively ignoring him. Not unlike what Jaehyun has been doing for the past week.

“I locked the door,” Jaehyun says suddenly, voice so low it’s almost a whisper. Doyoung hums, an uninterested and placating tone, and Jaehyun huffs like a little child deprived of the attention they wanted.

“We have half an hour,” he tries again and Doyoung replies with a short “ah”, eyes still locked on his phone screen and scrolling through his twitter feed.

While Doyoung is far from being a jealous person, Jaehyun can’t expect to get away with everything he does. The younger has been all over Sicheng for days, climbing over him on the sofa and piling on top of him on the floor as if they were actual puppies, and Doyoung loves that Jaehyun has a friend like Sicheng. It is the constant sneaking looks Jaehyun sent to Doyoung whenever he was pulling at Sicheng’s hands or squishing his cheeks or falling into his lap over and over until he was shoved off that has served to tick him off.

Doyoung is not at all a jealous person, and that is why Jaehyun does everything he can to make him jealous.  

 

Jaehyun disappears behind the table while Doyoung studies a few fantaken photos of himself and tries to recreate the pose he had unintentionally made in the one he likes the best, but the thought filters through his mind that he really is dating a manchild.

He almost puts his phone down to look over the table and see for himself if Jaehyun really is sitting on the floor and pouting, like he thinks he is. Before he can decide either way, he startles violently when two hands land on the inside of his thighs and Jaehyun’s body squeeze in between his legs. His knee jerks against the foot of the table and his phone almost goes flying out of his hands. Luckily he catches it in time and wraps both hands securely around it while his entire body tenses as Jaehyun rubs his palms up and down his thighs before coming close enough to lay his cheek on top of his crotch.

Doyoung tries to shove away from the table in his chair, but Jaehyun only follows, crawling on his knees and rubbing his cheek against Doyoung’s crotch while he makes very fake-sounding, needy whimpers.

“What are you doing?” he grits, enunciating each word slowly. Jaehyun pouts up at him, but then he smiles mischievously and starts tip-toeing a finger up the length of Doyoung’s leg to his crotch where, despite his shallow protests, Doyoung’s cock is slowly coming to life.

Jaehyun on his knees is an arousing sight on its own, after all.

“I’m making it up to you,” Jaehyun says in a high voice as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Doyoung wonders how long Jaehyun has been convincing himself this is a good idea for him to be so casual about it. He is always so worried that someone will walk in on them, even in the dorm.

“Hyung, I’m thirsty.”

The way Jaehyun looks up at him with fluttering eyelids and his lips parted, sitting between his knees and rubbing only gently with his fingers around the length of his cock through the sweatpants, is enough to make up Doyoung’s mind.

He can’t take much more of the light touches anyway, and Jaehyun’s mouth around his cock is always so good. He doesn’t need much convincing.

“You better drink it all then,” he says and Jaehyun instantly zeroes in on Doyoung’s crotch and starts pulling his sweatpants off. It’s mostly cute when Jaehyun gets tunnel-focus, but when his attention is turned towards pleasuring Doyoung, it is nothing but titillating, and incredibly arousing.

Doyoung lifts his butt off the seat and Jaehyun pulls his sweatpants down his legs and off his left foot, leaving it around his right ankle. He moves in closer, spreads Doyoung’s legs a little more apart, and opens his mouth around the head of Doyoung’s cock through his underwear. It lies mostly limp still, but the warmth of Jaehyun’s breath and his wet tongue soaks the flimsy fabric in no time and Jaehyun moans happily when he feels Doyoung’s cock start to grow.

He licks over the tight, black fabric with his tongue and as the shape of Doyoung’s cock grows more defined his force increases, from quick flicks of tongue to long licks along the entire length.

As enjoyable as this is, Doyoung has very little patience left for Jaehyun at the moment, and he is perhaps a little too harsh when he fists the younger’s hair and pulls him away. While Jaehyun sits back and licks his lips thoroughly, Doyoung pushes his boxers over his hips and down his legs and then sits back with his hands twined together behind the chair’s back. He is not planning on dirtying his hands on this at all.

Jaehyun licks his lips once more, slowly, and his nostrils flare slightly as Doyoung’s scent becomes even more heady with no barriers to contain it. He curls one hand around the base of Doyoung’s cock and holds it upright, and licking his lips one last time, he opens his mouth wide and sucks the head inside.

 

Doyoung’s head falls limply backwards and his eyes grow heavy-lidded and his breath becomes more shallow, as he allows for the wet and deliciously hot sensation of Jaehyun’s mouth around him to swallow him whole.

The expert way Jaehyun flicks his tongue around the head of Doyoung’s cock and over his slit, and how he laps up the precum starting to ooze and swallows it down, tempts Doyoung to turn his eyes back to his boyfriend. The physical sensation alone was good enough, but watching Jaehyun enjoy it just as much adds a whole new layer of satisfaction to it.

Jaehyun’s eyes are closed, but he can see them move under his fluttering eyelids, and his heavy breathing through his nose could make it seem as if their roles were reversed and Doyoung was the one pleasuring him.

He is uncertain if it’s sucking cock in general that Jaehyun likes so much, or if it is pleasuring his boyfriend that gets him off.

While Jaehyun is suckling on his cock, Doyoung is suddenly reminded of where they are and he stretches as good he can for his phone on the table, trying to reach it without jostling Jaehyun. He doesn’t know how long it’s been already and how much time they have left until the meeting is meant to start, and for all he knows, someone could be waiting at the door already.

Though the prospect of being discovered should make him hurry, when he sees they still have twenty minutes, a smile twitches at the corner of his lips and he leans back in his chair, completely at ease.

“Take your time baby,” he says and brushes Jaehyun’s hair out of his forehead. Jaehyun hums around him, spurring a groan out of Doyoung as the vibrations do insane things to him, and then he lowers down on Doyoung’s length. Slowly, controlling his breathing perfectly, Jaehyun takes all of Doyoung’s cock into his mouth, choking a little when the head hits the back of his throat. He does this over and over, swallowing as best he can so his throat constricts around the head and Doyoung yelps and grips his hair between his fingers and holds his head still. Breathing through his nose is a bit of a difficulty, but Jaehyun is no novice, and he slowly brings Doyoung to the edge by deep-troathing his cock and running his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of it.

Doyoung uses his grip in Jaehyun’s hair to guide his head back a little when he feels he is close to coming, and Jaehyun follows his lead without hesitation, moving back until only the round head of Doyoung’s cock is left in his mouth. He sucks hard and rubs the flat of his tongue quickly back and forth over the slit while wrapping the rest of the length in his palm and tugging firmly.

“Oh fuck,” Doyoung chokes and falls limp in his chair. His thighs start shaking and his breath grows quick and shallow in his chest and he knows he is seconds away from coming, as long as Jaehyun doesn’t stop. To make sure, Doyoung cups both hands around Jaehyun’s head and holds him still and when the younger moans from being restrained, Doyoung jerks once and spills his come inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

He holds his breath as he comes, eyes gently closed and jaw moving shakily, and Jaehyun swallows all of it without a single complaint.

 

Jaehyun looks up at him with teary eyes once Doyoung’s cock is no longer in his mouth, lips bruised and red and ears burning. It appears he was not so confident after all, to no one’s surprise.

He sits back on his haunches and yelps when the back of his head bumps against the edge of the table, raising a hand to his head he huffs in exaggerated pain while looking up at Doyoung with wide eyes, clearly looking for sympathy.

Doyoung smiles indulgently at him and rubs his thumb over Jaehyun’s cheek a couple times before he reaches for his underwear and pulls it back up his legs. His cock is wet, but Jaehyun is thorough and there is no residue cum, so he tucks it back into his underwear and pulls his sweatpants back on before he sits down and starts poking Jaehyun in the stomach with his toe.

“You’re good now,” he says and Jaehyun beams up at him in relief. Doyoung hadn’t quite realised how seriously Jaehyun took it when he ignored him, but he notes it down in his head so he won’t do it again. Jaehyun is just messing around when he tries to make him jealous, he doesn’t want to worry him when Doyoung messes with him in return.

Jaehyun rises on his knees and balances on Doyoung’s thighs to get close enough to kiss him, but his effort is thwarted when Doyoung presses a finger against his lips and shakes his head.

“You get your kiss when you’ve cleaned your mouth,” he says and Jaehyun pouts and sucks Doyoung’s finger into his mouth, biting down on it playfully.

Doyoung is about to lean down and grant his human puppy of a boyfriend a kiss anyway, when the door handle jiggles and a loud, confused voice sounds from the other side.

Jaehyun startles violently and the redness spreads rapidly from his ears to his cheeks and down his neck as he fumbles to climb into the chair beside Doyoung. He reaches frantically for the mug of water and a glass further down the table and downs one glass before Doyoung has even gotten out of his chair.

Doyoung unlocks the door to find Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny and Taeil waiting, quizzical looks quickly turning dull and disbelieving when they see him.

Despite the excuse he gives them that he and Jaehyun had a disagreement they needed to settle, none of them seem to buy it, and Doyoung has to admit, with Jaehyun still blushing and steadfastly not looking anyone in the eye, it’s not an easy lie to sell.  


	2. Before going on stage

He can feel the nervous energy thrumming in Doyoung’s body where it is pressed against his own, pushing him hard into the wall of the bathroom stall. Doyoung has been on a high all day, unable to settle ever since them being a contester for the crown became a reality. So, he lets Doyoung kiss him, even if his heart is beating fast in chest and all he can think about is _public space public space public space_. He doesn’t know if Doyoung locked the door to the bathroom when he came in, only knows that he is grateful the stall is a closed room of its own, and no one can see two pairs of feet if they were to come in.

“Remember what I promised you?” Doyoung whispers against his jaw, fingers pulling at the hem of his loose pants. A shiver goes up Jaehyun’s back and he almost moans when Doyoung lays his palm over his crotch, but he bites his lips together in time to keep the sounds in. They haven’t been this close since promotions started and even if it has only been a measly week, Jaehyun has missed Doyoung’s touch desperately. They don’t even sleep together, afraid that the comfort will make it too hard to leave bed at all the unreasonable hours their schedule holds them too.

“That was for if we win,” Jaehyun whispers, groaning quietly when Doyoung tips his chin up to press kisses down his throat.

“We won’t have time then,” Doyoung says against the hollow between Jaehyun’s collarbones, digging his fingers past the hem of the younger’s trousers and underwear. He pulls them both slowly down Jaehyun’s legs and Jaehyun bundles his large shirt into his fists and pulls it slightly up his stomach, leaving him exposed in the harsh fluorescent light.

Doyoung sends him a confident smile from where he is kneeling on the floor, looking so good Jaehyun moans a little purely at the sight of him.

“Keep your hands to yourself now, we don’t have time to fix my hair,” Doyoung warns and Jaehyun nods obediently, breathing deeply in anticipation. Doyoung smacks his lips and takes Jaehyun’s cock in one hand, jerking it a few times before slowly licking over the head. As Jaehyun’s cock grows to full hardness, Doyoung takes the round head into his mouth and sucks gently, laying one hand at Jaehyun’s hip to hold him still against the wall.

Jaehyun yelps when Doyoung takes more of his cock inside his mouth and his shirt falls down his stomach slightly when his hand flies to cover his mouth.

“Quiet,” Doyoung mumbles unintelligibly, squeezing Jaehyun’s hip when the vibration from his throat to Jaehyun’s cock makes the younger groan loudly. It was his intention, but Jaehyun really can’t be so loud if they want to go unnoticed.

Drawing back, Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun slumped against the wall, palm pressed tight over his mouth and eyes clenched shut.

“Quiet,” he says again and Jaehyun nods, surprisingly coherent. Doyoung smiles as he pumps Jaehyun’s cock a few times, only taking Jaehyun’s cock back in his mouth when the younger remains quiet despite the way his face contorts in pleasure and how his hips move restlessly under Doyoung’s hand.

A door opens and slams shut and Jaehyun’s body goes rigid, his free hand moving rapidly from his mouth to Doyoung’s shoulder and back, trying to push Doyoung away and muffle his own sounds at the same time.

“Stop, stop” he whispers, breathing quickly as he grows more and more panicked as Doyoung continues to suck him.

“Please,” he sobs and Doyoung finally pulls back, tangling his fingers through Jaehyun’s gripping his shoulder and looking up at him with an apologetic smile.

Doyoung rubs his palm up and down the outside of Jaehyun’s thigh while they listen for the sounds of the bathroom’s other occupant, waiting for him to leave. When the door closes behind him a minute later, Doyoung presses a kiss into the palm of Jaehyun’s hand and arches an eyebrow at him, asking him without words if he wants to continue. Jaehyun nods immediately, swallowing thickly as he leans his shoulders more firmly into the wall and guides Doyoung’s hand to his butt.

Doyoung grips Jaehyun’s butt cheeks with both hands, digging his fingers into the soft flesh when Jaehyun spreads his legs a little further apart, and then he wraps his lips around Jaehyun’s cock once more.

They don’t have much time, so Doyoung sucks hard around the head of Jaehyun’s cock, flicking his tongue back and forth over the slit. Laying his tongue flat against the underside of Jaehyun’s cock, he traces the thick vein as he bobs his head on Jaehyun’s length, from the round head to the middle of the shaft, careful not to strain his throat.

Jaehyun clutches his shirt in his fists, following Doyoung’s orders to the letter and keeping his hands far away from the elder’s hair, no matter how much he wants to run his fingers through it. He loves doing that when Doyoung sucks him off, it’s why he was told specifically not to.

He can’t stop the small whimpers that escape him however, the breathy sounds following his shaky inhales, trembling in his throat. Doyoung is kneading his ass with his strong fingers and sucking hard around the head of his cock, and Jaehyun doesn’t know how he is still standing when it feels like he should be melting into a puddle of goo on the bathroom floor.

“You’re so good with your mouth,” he whispers, pulling the words from an unknown source of coherency. Doyoung answers him by laying his palms flat over his cheeks and squeezing, pulling him forward a little so his cock slides deeper into Doyoung’s mouth for a few, far too short, seconds.

“I’m gonna come,” he whines then, feeling the tell-tale tug in his stomach and thighs. Doyoung pulls back so he is sucking only on the head of Jaehyun’s cock and flicks his tongue repeatedly back and forth over the slit and then in circles around it.

Jaehyun comes with a choked whimper, pulling his shirt all the way up to his face when he covers his mouth with both hands as his cock erupts inside Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung swallows all of it, licking his cock clean afterwards while Jaehyun breathes heavily towards the ceiling, eyes closed in bliss.

 

Pulling away and sitting back on his haunches, Doyoung grimaces at the tent in his own trousers, taking several deep breaths as he tries to will his erection away. There is no time.

Jaehyun is still slumped against the wall, not even blinking when Doyoung reaches for a few leafs of toilet paper to clean his cock with. He whines in discomfort when Doyoung wipes him off.

“Sorry, it’s too rough,” Doyoung whispers and Jaehyun whines a bit more, mumbling something that doesn’t sound like any words Doyoung knows.

He pulls Jaehyun’s underwear up first, carefully tucking his sensitive cock away before pulling Jaehyun’s trousers up and rising to his feet. Jaehyun pulls him in for a kiss the moment he is standing upright, wrapping his arms loosely around Doyoung’s waist and whining into his mouth.

“I don’t think this was a good idea,” Doyoung laughs quietly when he pulls back and Jaehyun still refuses to open his eyes.

“You were mellow enough already, an orgasm hasn’t exactly helped with that.”

Jaehyun puckers his lips and Doyoung leans in to kiss him, deciding there’s no use in pushing the matter. Jaehyun has his moods, he can’t always nudge him out of them.

“Go wash your hands, I’ll be out in a minute,” Doyoung whispers against Jaehyun’s wet lips and pulls him away from the wall, steering him to the door. Jaehyun leans back and looks over his shoulder at Doyoung, puckering his lips once more for a last kiss. Doyoung grants it to him with a laugh, smacking Jaehyun’s backside afterwards and reminding him to take his jacket with him when he leaves.

Doyoung sighs as he looks down at his own crotch, and then checks the time, weighing his options. Thinking about every unarousing thing his mind can conjure doesn’t seem to be working, thus leaving him with only one choice.

He would, after all, prefer going on stage without a raging boner in his trousers.


End file.
